Talk:Timeline
If you are uncertain about what goes on this timeline, or how it should be presented, ask for help on the Discord.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 11:38, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Outdated What belongs in the fanon timeline? *Dates of character births and deaths. *Dates of faction foundings. *Major events affecting multiple characters, factions, or locations. What doesn't belong in the fanon timeline? * Minutiae regarding characters, factions, or locations. That belongs on their respective articles. This list might get updated.--OvaltinePatrol 09:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Present day I remember asking this question earlier, but is there a now or "present day" on Tranquility Lane? In my pre-Reboot articles I had maintained January 1st of 2300, but most (if not all) authors stopped writing somewhere in the mid-2200s. Let me know what was agreed on or what you people think. --XterrorX 20:47, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :Our current present is 2281, prior to the Second Battle for Hoover Dam.--OvaltinePatrol 20:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, alright then. So I take there's no canonical ending to Fallout: New Vegas yet? --XterrorX 22:43, February 12, 2012 (UTC) At present, no. Though it should be assumed that everything that is available for the Courier to do is still under the purview of the Courier. So you shouldn't write a character completing one of the Courier's possible quests or snatching a unique item they could get their hands on.--OvaltinePatrol 22:45, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I already assumed that much from reading the canon section on the Rules page. And don't worry, the only shred of canon I'm using in my work is Caesar's Legion as a plot element in Las Cruces. I just hope the canonical course of F:NV will be revealed to us before Failout 4 comes around. --XterrorX 23:28, February 12, 2012 (UTC) There was a bunch of trivia added that didn't link to any articles, as well as some that seemed well outside the scope of the material that is appropriate to cover; so all of this was removed. There are likely a number of links to incomplete articles still present, but I don't intend to hunt them down. Just avoid adding those in the future.--OvaltinePatrol 19:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I Should of asked first When I was looking around here a bit just to see what it's like I ran across the timeline page and thought "Hmmm maybe the Fallout RP Wiki could use one of those" so I copied only the thing that brings you the year you want to look at and all the years. I Made improvements to it and removed some stuff because it didn't fit because our wiki seems to be based heavily around the 2200's. But anyway I am sorry if this angered any admins here and if you want me to take it down I will. ohh and here is a link to it if you want to judge it or something http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline Vice President Spocklan116 12:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Legacy Content You still have some legacy content (including red links) for the "New Confederacy" in the timeline. Should that be cleared out and, if so, who should handle it. KayEmm (talk) 03:11, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Clear it out as you see it, if you won’t I’ll do it later. MongoosePirate (talk) 05:04, August 3, 2018 (UTC) There was less of it then I thought. Who knew? KayEmm (talk) 05:14, August 3, 2018 (UTC)